


Family in Two or Three Words

by HypnosThanatosTwin



Series: Words to Find your Soul [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Finding Family, M/M, Mhmm - the old days where you just get married, This is an interlude..., who needs proposing anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosThanatosTwin/pseuds/HypnosThanatosTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not about finding a soul-mate. This is about being happy and stealing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family in Two or Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I wrote more and as you can guess from the tags, I am working on a third part.... Because you people are crazy, awsome and amazing and I hope I don't disappoint :) have fun!

**Family in Two or Three Words**

Lisa is fourteen (six months and seven days, but who's counting that? She's not Len, thank you very much.) when her brother comes home with a giant of a man in tow. She doesn't have to look hard to know something has happened. Her brother is smiling. A real smile (something she barely recognizes) that lights up his eyes in a way she had never seen before. She narrows her eyes and studies the man he brought home. 

Now that she looks closely, he is actually not that much taller than her brother. But he is built stronger, his presence taking up the room, the glint in his eyes dangerous but comforting. Len never brings people home, never trusts them enough to meet her. She tries a tentative smile (he made Len smile, he deserves a chance).

The grin the man returns is staggering, joyful, mad and honest. It's so unfamiliar, she can't help but be slightly more distrustful than before. 

“Lisa, this is Mick Rory, he's working with the crew I told you about.” Len says, no longer smiling but his eyes are still bright with something. Is he on drugs? Her brother would never take something that would screw with the numbers in his head, but maybe somebody slipped him something? Her gaze goes back to the stranger. 

Mick is looking at Len, a similar glint in his eyes and a silver lighter in his hand. Flicking the lighter on and off. It makes her nervous. 

“Mick, my little sister Lisa.” now the hazel eyes are back on her and Mick tilts his head. 

“I can see the resemblance.” his voice is like gravel, deep and growling. He grins. “The nose, the judgemental eyebrows” he laughs as the siblings huff. The moment is broken by the alarm at the stove. 

“I guess dinner's ready.” Lisa says and turns back into the kitchen, catching her brother reaching out towards Mick's hand, lacing their fingers from the corner of her eyes. Has to be drugs, Len never touches anyone if he can avoid it. 

“I told you, you didn't have to cook tonight, Lisa.” Len says as she tips the pot into the sink and catches the spaghetti with a strainer. She always makes more than they can eat in one sitting. She likes to eat them cold. Guess she wont be able to this time. 

“And I told you, you have to eat something more substantial than fries.” it is a long standing argument. Ever since they left... after they left when Len turned eighteen, they argued who would take care of whom. They were still arranging themselves (stubborn, her brother, she was sure he would see that she was right, because she was).

She's adding a dollop of butter to the hot spaghetti, stirring it in. She made a sauce with three different cheeses. She had to lift two wallets for this meal. He better be thankful. She knows she won when both men finally entered the kitchen (not holding hands, not touching) and made appreciative sounds.

“It smells great.” Mick states and Len visibly struggles, before he steps towards her and bestows her with a small kiss on her head.

“Thank you, sis.” she knows she's grinning at him, she doesn't care. She is allowed to be happy. Mick lingers at the edge of her perception for the moment, not a threat to her instincts. She is allowed to feel no fear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The siblings don't talk much about themselves. They talk a lot (it is hard to shut them up sometimes, though he knows a sure-fire way to shut up Len) but it's nothing personal. Nothing that explains the things that are broken in their gazes. But those are explained by the silences they keep. 

Len never talks about his father, except when he must (Lewis Snart is known in their world and some people recognize Len as his son) and he not once mentions his mother (he is never asked about her). Lisa sometimes catches herself mid sentence and then continues with something else. 

It is not something he can fix and it is not something he wants to fix. Lisa is his friend, the little girl growing into a woman far too fast (she threatens him once, should he ever break her brothers heart, he still has chills thinking about the promises she made) and Len is his as he is Lens.

Both of them are sharp. Lens mind coming up with perfect calculations, plans and ways to trick the system, while Lisa looks at people and knows what their intentions are. She has an uncanny intuition about their motives. He has learned very fast to listen to the girl, when she told him not to trust a guy (not that he would, the only people he trusts, he can count with two fingers).

But he has met sharp people before (Doctors wanting to fix him, Detectives trying to pin something on him, social workers trying to manipulate him), the best thing about Len and Lisa is that they don't try to change him. With them he has found something he didn't think he could have, a family (he had given that up since parents number six).

Lisa laughed when she found the kitchen table burning and grinned wildly as she got the fire extinguisher. She waited for him to drink in his fill, see the flames consume and eat and burn and then he nodded and she put them out. 

“I really hated that table as well.” she laughs and he joins in. Len is not that happy about it, but his sigh is soon turned into a smirk as he pulls Mick into their bedroom. Let's just say that he is always compensated for the things that Mick destroys. (And if sometimes Len is the one burning something, with a smirk and a heated fire in his eyes, until Mick can't stand the sight any more and drags Len towards the next secluded place he can find, no-one has to know.)

It isn't perfect. Some days they fight, often times loudly and angrily. Sometimes Mick leaves, because he knows Len has to wrap his head around the concept that Mick cares about him. (And Len has to do that alone, or he would find things to distract himself from his emotions). He never leaves for long, never longer than a week, because he misses Len too. (He adores him, actually.)

They work as a team, with other crews or just them three. Lisa leaves for a few months when she turns eighteen. She returns for two and is gone again. Returning for the holidays, but otherwise roaming the world. A free spirit. Len tracks her by the golden artefacts going missing in Europe and on the west-coast. They are both proud. 

In September 2004 she drags them to Gotham and holds a judge hostage. The confusion soon clears when she throws her brother two rings. (Gotham had apparently just legalized same-sex marriage, one of the first to do so in the US, and apparently both of them had known, well he wasn't that interested in world news.) There is not much fuss about it, half an hour later he has a husband (Leonard Rory, he can't help grinning at the thought) and a sister-in-law and his family is just this tiny bit more official.

_Do You?_

_I do._

It doesn't change much, but that had never been the point. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In 2014 S.T.A.R. labs explodes and strange things begin to happen in their city. They work a few separate jobs, mainly because they try to scope out what changed. Meta-humans. Lots of _villains_ appear who think they know what they are doing just because they have powers. They even get their own Superhero. Mick just rolls his eyes. At least Len brings him presents (he has a very thoughtful husband).

The heat-gun is a thing of beauty and Mick rewards Len with all the attention he deserves for the next two nights. Of course the Flash (what a stupid name) ruins their fun, but at least they kept the diamond. (Even if they hadn't, in all the years they have accumulated so much money, if they wished it, they could stop and live long, boring lives. But who wants that?)

“Can I set something on fire now?” Mick murmurs in Lens ear and feels the shiver running through his soul-mate. 

“I wish you would.” is breathed across his lips, before his mouth is invaded and he pulls Len impossibly close. 

_I love you._

-.-.-.-.-.-  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
